Camp of the Lost
The Camp of the Lost, or Camp of no Escape, is a camp that trains dragonets to fight, battle, and kill. Run by a tribe of "things", this camp is hidden in the woods. If a dragonet and her/his parents are near, the camp will emit a sound pleasing to the dragonet, and a sound that will insert fear of the dragonet into its parent/s mind/s. The dragonet will then follow the sound to the front gate. There, a light will shine into the dragonet's mind, removing it's memories, and implanting the information it needs to train at the camp. The dragonet will stay there until they turn 10, and they will be released into battles. They stay forever, though. People who run the camp Founder: Metalbones Co-founder: Shaker Programmer: Marrow Trainers: Cartilage, Apathy, Experiments/Dragonets Moonbeam (Night/Sky, female) Mudball (Mud, male) The "Things" The tribe of "things" who run the camp are actually WarriorWings (FanWing tribe). WarriorWings are made of metal and other materials, made for fighting. They were first engineered by Hawkling, a psychopathic SkyWing. From a young age, Hawkling showed signs of his psychotic personality, but once he turned 10, it expanded to killing for fun and for money. He was a genius, and he built Cartilage, the first WarriorWing. He then continued to build and program these creations. When he died, his best creation, Metalbones, made the Camp of the Lost. The WarriorWings now continue Hawkling's legacy and mission. Cartilage now works as a trainer in the camp. Chapter one-First catch (Moonbeam's P.O.V) Mother looked down at me, then picked me up. The sky was so close, but so far away! I tried to reach up to one of the three moons in the sky, but couldn't grab it. "Moonbeam. I'll call you Moonbeam." Mother whispered to me, and pulled me out of the moons' lights. She wrapped her wings around me and walked back to the village. "Lightcall!" A larger dragon ran to me and mother. Her scales were an enchanting shade of violet. "Hello, Sugarplum." Mother replied. This dragon, Sugarplum, looked different from mother. She looked like a whole other tribe, mixed with whatever me and mother were. "Aw! Dragonets are so small and cute! What's her name?" Sugarplum asked mother, staring at me. "This is Moonbeam." Mother replied. "Moonbeam, meet Sugarplum. She's half NightWing, and half RainWing. Mommy is a NightWing. You're half NightWing as well." Mother explained to me. Sugarplum smiled, and then her scales turned pink! I giggled and reached for her. Sugarplum handed me an orange fruit to distract me while she walked away. I ate the fruit, and mother explained it was an apricot. 5 years later (3rd person P.O.V) Moon walked next to her mother, staring into the woods instead of looking in front of her. "Moonbeam, dearest, what are you staring at?" Her mother asked. "I don't know." Moon sighed. "Mother, where are we going?" "To the Sky Village" Lightcall replied. "To see your father." Moon stared at her mother "Why is a NightWing in the Sky Village?" She asked. Lightcall took in a sharp breath. "Sweetie, you know how you have red and pink scales? Well, it's not a birth defect...You're half SkyWing." Moon stared at her mother. "Oh. Is that why Nightweilder looked at me so weird as school?" She asked. Before her mother could answer, a beautiful sound rang out. Moon looked to where it was coming from, which was the forest. She looked to her mother. Lightcall's face was horrified. "Monster!" She screamed, then ran away. Moon walked towards the sound, and came across a fence. A light shone in her eyes and she blinked. All of a sudden, she was in a room, her scales being removed and replaced with metal- metal painted to look like her scales. Chapter 2-In the camp W.I.P W.I.P I'll work on this from time to time <3 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)